Hot Cocoa
by chyorimentum
Summary: Orang bilang coklat panas di tempat itu sangat enak. Tapi tidak bagi pemuda yang satu ini—baginya minuman itu terasa biasa saja. Dan itu membuatnya teringat akan coklat hangat terenak yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup, coklat hangat yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang telah membuatnya mengetahui arti dari 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya. [Oneshoot fluff—YeWook]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Warning**: Possibly Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **abstract themed.**

* * *

—_**Hot Cocoa—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Sesosok tampan itu memasuki sebuah _café_ di daerah ramai kota Los Angeles. Banyak orang bilang kalau coklat hangat di sini sangat enak sehingga membuat pemuda asia ini penasaran. Dilihatnya suasana _café_ yang bertajuk _retro_ tersebut, ternyata jumlah pengunjungnya tak sebanyak yang ia pikirkan—toh, sebenarnya pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu peduli. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di samping sebuah kaca besar.

Seorang wanita pirang bertubuh besar datang menghampiri pemuda asia tersebut lalu mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas dari kantung _apron_ dan pensil dari balik telinganya. "_Do you want to order something_, _sir_?" tanyanya.

"_One hot cocoa_,_ please_." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan Bahasa Inggris yang memiliki aksen Korea. Jadi jelaslah kalau orang itu berasal dari Korea.

_Waitress_ itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyuruh tamunya itu untuk menunggu selama beberapa ment. Ia berjalan ke arah barista yang berada di dekat kasir, memberitahu sang rekan untuk membuatkan pesanan pemuda asia yang baru saja memesan. Tak sampai lima menit, satu cangkir coklat panas telah siap dan _waitress_ pirang itu pun mengantarkannya pada sang tamu. "_Here you go_, _one cup of hot cocoa_." Ia meletakkan cangkir berwarna biru tersebut di meja.

"_Thanks_," ucap pemuda itu seraya sedikit membungkuk—menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai keturunan Korea.

"_Mommy_! _This_ _hot_ _choco_ _is so tasty_!"

Pemuda itu mendengar seruan yang keluar dari bibir seorang anak kecil tentang coklat hangat di _café_ ini. Dilihatnya coklat hangat miliknya sendiri. Reaksinya pun sangat sederhana—biasa saja. Penasaran dengan rasanya, ia pun meraih cangkir itu, meniupnya pelan, lalu menyeruputnya. Dikecapnya minuman itu lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja. Rupanya rasanya biasa saja seperti coklat hangat pada umunya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang Los Angeles bisa sangat menyukainya.

Pandangannya mengosong. Wajahnya kini menoleh ke arah luar kaca. Ingatannya melayang pada peristiwa yang telah membuatnya mencicipi coklat hangat terenak di dunia. Ya... Rasa nikmat dari coklat hangat buatan orang itu—pemuda yang telah mengenalkannya apa arti dari 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kecil nan cantik menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar ketukan sebanyak tiga kali. Tak lama setelah ketukan itu berhenti, bunyi pada kayu eboni itu datang lagi. Bocah berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tersebut menatap ke arah ibunya yang mengangguk lalu menatap pintu kembali. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai pergi menjauh dari dapur lalu membukakan pintu. Matanya membesar, terkejut dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya. "Yesung _hyung_?"

Anak yang dipanggil dengan nama Yesung itu mengahapus darah yang keluar dari pipi pucatnya. "Ryeowook-_ah_, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"_N_—_Ne_." Bocah laki-laki cantik bernama Ryeowok itu mengangguk. Dibawanya Yesung ke dalam lalu menyuruh tetangganya itu untuk duduk di kursi tamu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama untukmu." Ryeowook melesat pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Untung saja ayahnya seorang dokter sehingga mereka selalu menyimpan peralatan yang berguna itu.

Yesung kini duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Dipeganginya luka pada lengan kirinya lalu meringis. _'Ah, luka ini sangat merepotkan,'_ pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati sebuah cermin besar berada di sana. Penampilannya kini begitu berantakan; rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam dan cakaran, tangannya juga dipenuhi oleh banyak luka pukul. Yesung mendesah berat, wajahnya yang biasanya tampan kini malah terlihat seperti berandalan.

Tak lama, Ryeowook datang dengan sebuah kotak putih besar di tangan mungilnya. Diletakkannya kotak pertolongan pertama itu di meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya d sofa, tepatnya di sebelah Yesung. Ia mengambil sebuah kapas bulat dan sebotol alkohol lalu menuangkan sedikit cairan itu ke kapas. "Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menempelkan kapas itu pada luka di lengan dan wajah Yesung.

Yesung meringis karena merasakan perih, namun ia tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan napasnya berat, tak biasanya teman sepermainannya itu seperti ini. "Apa kau punya masalah, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook ketika ia memberikan cairan antiseptik pada luka-luka di lengan juga wajah pemuda yang sedang diobatinya.

Yesung tetap diam. Matanya terus memperhatikan ekpresi serius orang yang sedang mengobati lukanya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ryeowook segera menoleh ke arah Yesung. "_Waeyo_?" Ia mengerjap bingung.

"_Ani_." Pemuda yang kini tengah berpenampilan berantakan itu membuang mukanya yang—entah kenapa—bersemu.

Pemilik rambut kemerahan itu menempelkan plester di luka lengan Yesung yang telah diberi cairan antiseptik. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang barusan diobatinya. "Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu, _hyung_. Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya.

Sepasang mata kehitaman itu melihat sosok Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh ke arah dapur. Tangan-tangan kecilnya mengambil dua gelas berwarna putih yang mengeluarkan uap lalu membawanya menuju ruang tamu. "Ini, coklat hangat spesial buatan Kim Ryeowook!" seru Ryeowook ceria dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya seraya memberikan salah satu gelas itu pada Yesung dan kembali duduk sambil memegangi gelas minumannya.

Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu menyeruput minuman yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook. Setelah beberapa teguk, Yesung menyadari jika coklat buatan Ryeowook berbeda dari coklat yang selama ini diminumnya. Bagaimana ia harus mendefinisikannya ya? Yang pasti coklat itu terasa lembut dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasanya coklat itu membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang kini mengganjal hatinya. "Hari ini... aku berkelahi." Akhirnya ia kesampaian mengatakan alasan mengapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu.

Kim Ryeowook yang awalnya berencana untuk menikmati minuman buatannya malah tersedak karena kaget dengan pernyataan Yesung. "_Jinjja_?" Ia memastikan. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, _hyung_?"

"Mereka—anak-anak menyebalkan itu—berkata kalau kau..." Yesung menghela napasnya berat. Agak susah juga mengatakannya pada Ryeowook. "Mereka berkata kau itu sangat lemah, sangat mirip dengan—ehem, _yeoja_ karena wajahmu yang cantik. Mereka juga bilang kalau besok akan mengerjaimu, jadi tanpa sadar aku malah menerjang dan memukuli mereka habis-habisan agar tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu. Aku... Aku bernar-benar kesal dan marah pada mereka!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung. Tak ia sangka _hyung_ sepermainannya yang biasanya dingin itu malah melakukan sesuatu yang membelanya seperti itu. Ia menunduk, meremas erat gelas _hot cocoa_ miliknya. Pemilik rambut kemerahan itu memegang pipinya dengan tangan yang telah menghangat akibat suhu minuman tersebut yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Ah, bahkan hangat tangannya dikalahkan oleh hangat pipinya yang kini memerah. "_Gomawo_..." ucapnya. Kini sebuah lengkungan manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Tak kusangka _hyung_ yang kusukai melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku... merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia karena menyukai orang yang sangat baik sepertimu."

Wajah Yesung yang pucat kini berubah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia tak menyangka di siang hari seperti ini malah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Ryeowook. Yesung menunduk, dirasakannya jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang seakan jantung itu bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya kini, tapi mungkinkah ia—? Kini tangan kecilnya menggenggam kedua bahu Ryeowook yang mungil. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan membuat coklat hangat buatanmu untukku seumur hidup. Karena aku bersumpah akan melindungimu sepanjang hidupku dan menikahimu suatu hari nanti! _Arraseo_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, perasaan bahagia menyelimutinya saat ini. "Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Sangat mengerti..."

.

.

Yesung kembali menyesap _hot_ _cocoa_ yang mulai mendingin. Ia kembali menengok ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan suasana kota Los Angeles yang ramai. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mendesah lalu memperhatikan pesawat yang tiba-tiba melesat membelah langit. Rasanya ia ingin masa dinasnya di Amerika cepat selesai lalu pulang dan menikmati coklat hangat spesial buatan 'istri'-nya, Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Review juseyo? Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
